


Old Dogs, New Tricks

by stackcats



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackcats/pseuds/stackcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal/Face/Murdock, Hannibal and Face aren't nearly as experienced with men as the Captain, and he's got lots of tricks to show them. Written for the A-Team kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs, New Tricks

Murdock’s back hit the bed with a _whump_ and Hannibal followed not far behind, tugging at Murdock’s clothing, his own shirt shoved up around his shoulders. That was because Face huddled close behind him, lips seeking out bare skin, stroking Hannibal’s back, kissing him, hands helplessly trying to get Hannibal’s clothes off. In seconds, Hannibal took control, ordering Face to back off and strip himself, giving up on Murdock and unbuttoning his own shirt. Murdock watched him with a little grin. Typical Bossman, looking for the quickest, neatest solution to any problem. Well, sometimes the quickest, neatest way is not the best way. Murdock enjoys detours. He enjoys taking the scenic route. And now that Hannibal had taken charge, he knew exactly where this was going - the very same place it went the last three times they did this together.

“Hey, Face?” He called out. “Hold it a moment, will you?”

Hannibal, straddling Murdock’s hips as he stripped off his own shirt, grunted in annoyance. “What? You want him fully clothed, Captain? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

Murdock shook his head. “What’s the Plan, Boss? Gonna fuck me?”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened. “One of my best plans ever.”

“A classic,” Face agreed, grinning. But he had indeed paused with his shirt half-way unbuttoned. “Not quite as good as your plan to let me fuck you while you’re doing it, though.”

“Yeah,” Murdock drawled. “It was a good ‘un. On saturday. And again on Sunday. And again on Monday...”

Hannibal and Face exchanged a glance. “Bored with us already, Captain?”

Face looked positively offended. “Wow, HM, I really figured you had more attention span than that.”

“Nonono!” Murdock sat up and flung his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling the Boss down against him with a muffled grump. “You guys are... this is... You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you idiots to figure this out!” Hannibal made another irritated sound against Murdock’s chest, but he wasn’t making a whole lot of effort to get away. He was listening. Paying attention. Well, that was a good start.

“What are you saying, then?” Face asked.

“I’m saying you guys have no imagination! You’re completely closed-minded, ain’tcha?”

“We’re in a three-way,” Face pointed out, “with two other men.”

“And you think that makes you kinky?”

“Mff,” said Hannibal, pushing a little more against Murdock’s shoulders.

“Stop smothering him, HM.”

Murdock let Hannibal go, and the Boss dropped to the mattress beside him. He took a much-needed lungful of air before reaching out towards Murdock. Stroked a hand down his thigh, nails scratching softly against denim.

“You got something you want to try, Captain?”

“I’ve got things I want you two to try - thousands and thousands of things! As much as I’ve enjoyed being a slice of bread in a Hannibal sandwich, Boss, when you’re in charge all we’ve done is strip off and fuck. That’s it.”

Face shook his head. “We’ve kissed, we’ve- y’know.” Murdock wondered for a moment if he might be seeing things again because Templeton Peck was standing in front of him and blushing. “...Foreplay,” he finished, lamely.

“Face, you stuck your hand down my pants for about thirty seconds, that is not foreplay.”

Silence fell for a few moments. Hannibal cleared his throat.

“I never really liked foreplay and I figured-”

“No, sir, you never really liked women.”

Hannibal flushed red too. Murdock rolled his eyes. Two of the biggest, baddest Rangers the world had ever seen, and here they were, staring at Murdock like a pair of confused teenagers. Face, the compulsive ladies’ man. Hannibal, known to break the odd heart but not much more - and now Murdock knew why.

Face finally spoke up. “Murdock, have you - you’ve done this before, then? With other guys? I mean... A lot?”

Murdock grinned. “Of course! It’s fun.”

Another dark glance passed between Colonel and Lieutenant. Murdock rather liked the look of that one - possessive, jealous. He could work with that.

“I’m launching a mutiny,” he declared, pushing Hannibal back down against the bed and kissing him, long, slow and sensual. Hannibal tried to push back, to roll Murdock over or shove him up against the wall or something, but Murdock got a knee either side of Hannibal’s waist and pinned his arms to the pillow. He pushed his tongue into the Boss’s mouth, subduing and seducing and enthralling his superior officer until they had to break apart for air. Hannibal’s eyes opened wide, pupils huge in the semi-darkness of the room. Not their first kiss, but the first that wasn’t a stand in for the words ‘BA’s gone to bed, now we screw’. Apparently, it had the desired effect, because Murdock could feel Hannibal’s cock digging into his denim-clad ass, but the Boss was making no further attempts to flip him over and nail him.

Face, still with his hands gripping his shirt, was staring at them.

“Okay. That was hot.”

Murdock laughed. Oh dear god. These guys really had no idea what they were doing, did they?

“That was nothing, Face.” An idea struck him, and Murdock leaped off the bed. Hannibal tried to follow him, but Murdock turned and pushed him gently back down. “You lie still, me and Face are gonna show you something really hot. Okay, Boss?”

Hannibal smirked. “This is a very polite mutiny, you asking my permission and all.”

“Just the manners my mother taught me. You’re going to lie right there and do as I say.”

Hannibal’s eyes got, if possible, even wider, and Murdock filed that bit of information away for later. Boss liked being... well. Bossed. Fascinating.

Face’s hands went straight for Murdock’s ass as he moved in for a kiss. Murdock lifted them right off again. Settled one on his chest, one at his waist, and slid both his own hands into Face’s hair before allowing their lips to meet. He took it slower with Face, having to hold the younger man back by the hair a couple of times, drawing dark chuckles from behind him. Once he’d persuaded Face to submit to him, he let him go and slid round behind him. One hand slid beneath the hem of Face’s rumpled shirt, fingers gliding gently over those beautiful, perfectly-sculpted abs, almost tickling him as Murdock’s lips found his ear, kissing softly, tongue flickering out against delicate flesh. Face’s inner hedonist kicked in at that point, a low, wanton sound rising in his belly, lifting through his chest and escaping from his lips as Murdock moved to nuzzle and kiss and bite gently at his throat. A quick glance at the Colonel revealed that this was going down well with him too. Boss had probably never had his own private performance before.

And Murdock wasn’t anywhere near finished with Face yet.

“We’re all just human beings,” he murmured, his low voice filling the still air. “Male or female. When we find what we like, we gotta take our time and enjoy it. And I really want to enjoy the two of you.”

“This is really nice,” Face purred. He was leaning back into Murdock’s arms, rubbing up against him. A little awkward, but definitely relaxing, more and more with every touch.

“This,” Murdock murmured, flicking a thumb across Face’s nipple and making him yip, “is still nothing. This is just playing. Baby, foreplay ain’t just for girls. How could you not realise that?”

Face couldn’t shrug very well with his hands gripping Murdock’s arms, but the message got across, and Murdock had pretty much worked it out already. His poor, stupid guys thought that they had to pay-off women with all that touching and kissing in order to get their end away. Well, that just showed a lack of effort - Murdock had met plenty of women just as keen to suck cock as he was, and a fair few who would rather take him fast and a little dry if it meant getting to what they thought was the good bit. Like he said - we’re all just human beings, the majority of us fairly stupid, the rest naive.

Hannibal was shifting restlessly on the bed now, propped back on his elbows, eyes on his lovers.

“Can I do something? HM?”

“No, no. You just watch, Johnboy. Get real comfortable and we’ll put on a little show for you. Oh, and take notes. There’ll be a test later.”

Hannibal settled himself back against the pillows, but he didn’t seem convinced just yet. And in Murdock’s arms, Face was getting restless.

“C’mon, HM, touch me.”

Murdock grinned against Face’s ear, and slid his hands out from under the younger man’s shirt. “You ever got anyone to strip for you, Boss?”

Hannibal shook his head. No, of course not. That would be demeaning, and the Boss is a perfect gentleman. Well, Murdock isn’t. He proved that point by sliding a hand down Face’s thigh, his thumb just brushing the inside seam, pulling taut friction across Face’s crotch. Murdock’s other hand moved up Face’s chest, flicking open his top button with practiced ease. He began stroking Face’s hip, lightly and rhythmically, as the second button popped open, and the third, enough to slide his hand back inside, from the top this time. The pad of his thumb found nipple, and Face arched back against him, making a deliciously deviant little noise.

“Fucking beautiful,” Hannibal muttered.

“Ain’t he just,” Murdock purred, his lips finding Face’s, the Lieutenant’s whole upper body twisting round to meet him. Murdock’s hand re-emerged, and another button was flicked open. Then he was stroking again, running his fingers through the fuzz that covered Face’s chest. Face’s teeth tugged at his lip, and Murdock felt a little buzz of victory. He knew it wouldn’t take Face long to come round to his way of thinking.

“Finish the job, Face,” Murdock prompted, “nice and slow. Make it good for the dirty old man watching us.”

That got an interestingly enthusiastic response from Face. His ass rubbing up against Murdock’s crotch was starting to drive him crazy, and that wasn’t a very long trip at all, so as Face’s hands came up to work open his own buttons, Murdock’s dropped to the Lieutenant’s hips, holding him steady. Once Face seemed to get the idea, Murdock started to stroke again, working against the fabric covering Face’s hips, drawing little moans and whimpers from his friend as the friction built. Only once Face had his shirt hanging open did Murdock’s hand slide between his legs, fingers curling, gripping Face’s substantial erection nice and firmly.

Face shouted something incoherent and bucked his hips into the touch. Murdock let him go for a while, moving his free hand back up Face’s body, reacquainting himself with those muscles, that fucking gorgeous body writhing against him. Teased a nipple once more, tongue working at the spot just beneath Face’s ear as the shirt slid from his shoulders.

Hannibal’s hand had gone to the bulge in his own jeans, stroking with a restraint Murdock hadn’t expected. No intention to jack himself off, just enjoying the display. Murdock grinned at him over Face’s shoulder.

“Ready for the next bit?”

“Hell yes,” Hannibal growled. Face only nodded desperately, gripping Murdock’s wrists, trying to make that hand on his dick move faster - which only made it go slower. Face’s groan of desperation was met by an even less satisfactory response as Murdock let him go and spun him round.

Face to face, Murdock could appreciate the hunger in his friend’s eyes now. That hadn’t been there yesterday or the day before, not like this, not so intense. He grinned.

“Having fun yet?”

Face responded by pulling in for a kiss. Murdock let it go on for a moment, then pulled away and dropped to his knees. Another glance towards the bed, and he saw Hannibal pushing himself up, lips parted. There hadn’t been any oral between them yet, as if it hadn’t even occurred to Hannibal, and that... Murdock shuddered. A life without blow-jobs didn’t bear thinking about. He winked at the Colonel before positioning Face directly between them, blocking their line of sight.

Ducking his head, he grazed his open mouth across the front of Face’s pants. Face bucked against him, and Murdock held him still once more, hands on Face’s ass, squeezing and kneading those firm cheeks more for Hannibal’s benefit than for Face’s. Neither, however, had any complaints. Face met Murdock’s gaze, silently asking permission and waiting for the nod before his hands came to settle in Murdock’s hair.

“Now this,” Murdock purred, pressing his throat to Face’s crotch so he could feel the vibration of his larynx, “is something, boys.”

He tugged down Face’s zipper and chuckled appreciatively at the lack of underwear. The Lieutenant’s cock sprang free, and Murdock moved fast as lightning to catch it very, very carefully between his teeth. Face yelped, more at the sight of teeth on his cock than from any real pain, and Murdock flicked his tongue out against the shaft, moving quickly to suck on the head. Face’s grip tightened in his hair and his upper body seemed to sag, head falling back, throat arched and vulnerable. Murdock took a good eyefull of his friend, then applied himself to slowly licking and sucking round the head of Face’s cock, tasting precome, that old, familiar, potent flavour, but somehow very much Face. Exactly how the man should taste, strong and heavy and beautiful.

Hannibal could still see very little other than Face’s back and Murdock’s hands on his ass, but he seemed to understand that he still wasn’t to move. Murdock had ordered him, after all. The thought of Colonel Smith obeying his directions send a little spark through Murdock, making his cock twitch in anticipation, but it was important to focus on Face right now. As careful as he tried to be, Murdock wasn’t used to gentle. What he really wanted was for Face to fuck his mouth, but it was a little soon to come right out and ask for that. Besides, he had other things to demonstrate before poor Hannibal had an accident on his own over there. He licked a nice, long stripe right up the underside of Face’s cock, using the thickest vein as a guideline, kissed the tip one last time, and grabbed the back pockets of Face’s pants.

“One, two, three,” he chanted, then tugged downwards, putting Face’s ass on display for Hannibal’s enjoyment. The Colonel made a very appreciative noise, his hands going for the buttons of his own pants.

“Uh-uh, Bossman,” Murdock purred. “You just wait for us, we ain’t finished yet.”

He pulled Face’s pants down to his ankles and helped him out of them, tugging off his socks too, leaving Face butt naked and the other two dressed. Face didn’t seem to mind this at all. He glanced over his shoulder and leered at Hannibal.

“Enjoying the view, old man?”

“Could be better.”

Murdock laughed at that. Yes, he did have the best view of all, and it was only fair to share. He patted Face’s hip, giving him the go-ahead, and Face, ever the exhibitionist, turned and practically fucking preened himself for Hannibal.

“Hands on the mattress,” Murdock told him, going to the draw of the bedside cabinet where they kept their supplies. Face had already followed the order by the time he questioned the position.

“We’re not fucking without the boss?”

“Templeton Peck,” said Murdock, with mock weariness, “there is all the time in the world for fucking. Now spread ‘em nice and wide for me, baby.”

Hannibal crawled forward on the mattress and positioned himself in front of Face. Murdock watched him carefully before deciding he was fine - the Boss took Face’s head in his hands and drew him in for a kiss, long and deep, and that seemed to be all he was after. Murdock dropped the lube and a couple of condoms on the bed, then settled down on his knees, right behind Face.

“Bloody hell,” Hannibal breathed against Face’s lips, when he realised exactly what Murdock was planning to do. Both younger men shuddered - the Colonel’s accent came through thick and heavy when he was aroused. “I’m taking my shirt off,” he added, but actually glanced at Murdock for permission, which was granted. Face, however, took the liberty, working almost as slowly on Hannibal’s buttons as Murdock had on his.

Murdock left them to that. Face didn’t seem to be concerned at all with what Murdock could possibly be doing behind him, was suddenly far more interested in the six-foot-four of lusty Colonel beneath his hands. That was fine. All the better to surprise him. He’d often wondered whether Face was up for challenging gender roles with the women he bedded, but the first delicate touch of Murdock’s tongue to the very base of Face’s spine told him that no, Face was not used to being touched there. And the last few nights Hannibal had let Face fuck him. Oh boy, virgin territory!

Face jolted forwards into Hannibal’s arms. Hannibal slid his legs off the side of the bed, letting Face cling to him as Murdock stroked his hips and thighs until he relaxed again.

“You okay, Face? We ain’t doing anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want...” Face glanced up at Hannibal. “First time, Boss, you said it didn’t hurt.”

“It didn’t.” Hannibal was stroking Face’s hair, that look of unconditional adoration in his eyes that he’d started to allow to shine through ever since their escape. It was that look, spotted by Murdock, which had led the three here, to this.

Murdock kissed Face’s firm ass cheek. “I ain’t puttin’ anything solid near you. You’ll like this, Face, I promise.”

“Okay.” Face reached back to squeeze Murdock’s fingers. “I trust you, HM.”

“That’s all I’m askin’, baby.”

Murdock kissed his way back across Face’s ass, down towards his entrance, but skirting around it at first, kissing and licking. Face dropped his head, and he realised the Lieutenant had started mouthing at the front of Hannibal’s jeans in much the same way Murdock had briefly done with him. Hannibal was well with the programme, murmuring encouragements and praise to Face, reassuring him and boosting his ego when faced with something he’d never done before. Murdock chose the moment Hannibal shouted God, Temp, yes! to slide his tongue up against Face’s hole. It got less of a reaction than he expected, little more than a shudder of pleasure and a groan muffled against Hannibal’s crotch. Murdock did it again, a little faster, and Face pushed himself up, kissing Hannibal again, rocking his hips back towards Murdock, who needed no further encouragement to set up a rhythm of licking and kissing, dropping his mouth to Face’s balls every so often, and sliding a hand around to stroke Face’s cock.

“My pants are getting a little tight here, boys,” Hannibal growled. Face seemed to be losing himself in Murdock’s touch, getting a bit ahead of them, so Murdock eased off and settled himself back on the floor.

“Okay,” he announced in his most authoritative voice. “I said there’d be a test, and here it is. The oral practical. Go get him, Lieutenant.”

Face pouted at the loss of contact. “You said Hannibal would be tested.”

“Not my words at all, Face. You’ve got six and a half minutes to bring him off, or you get an F, now go!”

“What happens if-”

“Twenty-nine seconds, twenty-eight...”

Face rolled his eyes and positioned himself more comfortably on the carpet between Hannibal’s knees. Boss grinned down at him, sliding his hands into Face’s hair in imitation of Face’s earlier gesture with Murdock. Hardly any hesitation in Hannibal’s movements at all now, and Face grinned at him, tilting his head for another kiss as he worked on Hannibal’s button and zip. Hannibal didn’t bother with underwear either, and Murdock supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised about that. The man wasn’t exactly known as Colonel Practical. Face approved whole-hearted, of course, and even more so now that he discovered just how easy that made access when he needed it. He tugged Hannibal’s cock out and dived right in to lick along its length. Hannibal made a little sound of surprise.

“Easy, now,” Murdock murmured. “Helps to think about what you like done to you.”

He could see the cogs turning in Face’s head, thinking, remembering. Then the Lieutenant wrapped a hand around the base of the Colonel’s cock and started applying his lips, teasing at first then growing more adventurous as Hannibal let out little groans of enjoyment, and finally lapping playfully at the head. Murdock was about to provide another tip when Face took the initiative, lowering his head, and Hannibal’s substantial length began to disappear between kiss-swollen lips, more and more, until Face’s mouth met his hand.

Both men stared. Hannibal, mouth hanging open, panting; Murdock, eyes wide, lost for words. Then Face took his hand away and took Hannibal in all the way. He swallowed and Hannibal shouted out his name, fists clenching in the kid’s hair.

“You sure he ain’t done this before, Boss?” Murdock breathed.

Hannibal nodded weakly, but couldn’t provide much else because Face’s head started to move up and down, deep throating him, working his tongue. Murdock could see the swell of Hannibal’s cock against Face’s cheek as he almost pulled off, then ducked back down to take him in again. Over and over. Where the hell had Face learned to control his gag reflex like that? He had to get tips off him - but later. Right now, Hannibal was falling apart. He’d dropped back on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows, but only barely - head thrown back, chest heaving, long, heated moans, unrestrained and glorious, escaping his lips. Murdock was just starting to learn to spot when the Colonel was heading straight for climax, and kept his eyes out for the signs, but he needn’t have worried; Hannibal held Face still, pulling him off as he fought for words.

“Kid... too close... gotta stop.”

Face swept his hair out of his eyes and caught his own breath. The intensity Murdock had seen in his eyes earlier was fixed on Hannibal now. He grinned, took Hannibal in hand again and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

“What’s the matter, John? Don’t want to come in my mouth? Cause that’s what I want...”

“Holy fuck, kid...”

“Do it,” Murdock urged, his status as teacher utterly swept away by his need to see this. Face did flash him a glance, though, and he moved to his friend’s side, kissed him briefly, tasting Hannibal on his tongue. “Just make a decision, either swallow or don’t, but stick with it.”

Face smirked and turned his head back to Hannibal, taking just the head into his mouth and flexing his talented tongue. Murdock gave him another pointer, and Face started stroking Hannibal’s cock as he sucked, picking up his rhythm, faster and faster until Hannibal was shouting again, dropping back against the sheets as his hips came up off the bed. There was a hint of surprise in Face’s eyes, but he didn’t pull back, kept right on sucking, and Murdock saw his throat convulse as he swallowed. He pulled off a little soon and the last spurt of fluid splattered across his lips. Murdock moaned at the sight, one hand sliding between his own legs, rubbing at his neglected erection - and as Face’s tongue flicked out to catch the stray drops of come, Murdock decided to speed things up a little.

Face was still nuzzling at Hannibal’s thighs as the Boss lay there, lost in the afterglow, one hand still stroking through Face’s hair. Murdock knew what that was - Face wouldn’t relax until he knew how he’d done.

“How’re you doing, John? Was that good?”

Hannibal moaned softly. “Fucking... A. Oh, Face...”

“Yeah, Boss?” Face got up onto the bed and crawled along to kiss Hannibal on the cheek.

“Wanted you to do that for years, kid.”

Face’s lips found his. Murdock perched on the edge of the bed and watched for a moment. Any other threesome and there would be room right there for jealousy, but that was how Murdock knew this was right, that he belonged here; watching Hannibal pull Face down against him, kissing him passionately, seeing the love between them and feeling it swell in his own chest - it felt even better than having either one of them to himself.

Of course, the moment they broke apart and simultaneously smiled at him was even better still. He crawled over, and Hannibal leaned up to kiss him.

“So what’s my score?” Face asked.

“Oh, A+,” Murdock assured him. “My best student ever. You’re a natural, knew you would be!”

Hannibal, as blown as his mind seemed to be by Face’s unexpected proficiency, wasn’t about to lie around and let his boys finish themselves off - he’d kicked off his pants, and now reached out for Murdock, a hand wrapping round his cock, stroking lightly through the fabric, those big, rough fingers feeling all kinds of good. The Captain let that continue for a while, savouring the contact, then his gaze fell on Face again.

“I reckon it’s time we picked up where we left off, don’t you?”

Face nodded, more confident now, and pushed himself up and away from Hannibal. “How...?”

“Will you hold him for me, Boss? Right up against the pillows there, nice and comfy.”

It took a few moments for them to get into place, Hannibal on his back and Face between his legs, with his cheek resting on Hannibal’s chest. Murdock grabbed a pillow, and a light tap on the ass made Face lift for him to shove it underneath. Face rutted against it, desperate for the friction, but Hannibal, helpfully, held him still then wrapped his arms around Face’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna make this real good for you,” Murdock murmured, picking up the bottle of slick and putting it nice and handy beside Hannibal’s knee. He was about to put his tongue to work again, but Hannibal caught his eye.

“Can I ask for something, Captain?”

“Sure, but since you just got your rocks off, maybe it could wait a -”

“He’s going to ask you to strip,” said Face, voice muffled slightly against Hannibal’s chest. “I’d like that too.”

Hannibal smirked. “I’ve got quite a nice view here, but it could be improved.”

“Want to feel you,” Face added, bringing a leg up to stroke against Murdock’s side, through the fabric of his clothes. And how could he resist that? He shucked off his t-shirt and wriggled out of his pants and shorts in record time, then slid up against Face’s back, kissing his neck. Hannibal’s hands automatically sought him out, stroking skin, confident in his touch now. Murdock shuddered as Hannibal’s fingers brushed along the inside slope of his shoulder blade, towards his spine. The Colonel sensed it, repeated the gesture as Murdock pressed hot, fast kisses to Face’s skin. But Face had earned more than that, and Murdock swiftly slid lower, running hands across flesh all the way until he was back between Face’s legs.

A couple of lingering kisses to Face’s coccyx and the Lieutenant’s ass was coming up off the pillow, eager for that touch he’d sampled earlier. Murdock grinned. He couldn’t resist - nipped playfully at Face’s ass cheek with his teeth. The jolt that sent through Face had Hannibal moaning with pleasure beneath him.

“Boss is getting hard again,” Face informed him with a smirk. “Think we picked the right OAP to screw around with.”

Hannibal growled dangerously. “Remind me to tan your hide for that later. When HM isn’t in full possession of your ass.”

“Aww, Boss, you know we have equal ownership.” Murdock grinned up at him, then nipped Face again.

“Ow! Wait, do you two have some kind of contract on my backside?”

“Not yet, but it’s a good idea. Make sure no one else tries to touch this.” Murdock pressed a kiss to the red skin beneath his lips, then began to move a little deeper, flicking his tongue out, letting Face get used to the sensation of this particular area being stimulated again. The first time his tongue brushed Face’s entrance, the body beneath him tensed, almost imperceptibly - but Hannibal sensed it too, and started stroking Face’s neck and shoulders, soothing him, relaxing him.

“Gonna go real slow, Face, but talk to me, baby, tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Face lifted his hips. “I’m a big boy, HM. Bring it on.”

Another swipe with his tongue, and Murdock reached for the lube. His favourite brand, almost empty now thanks to these two being completely unprepared. He expected as much from Hannibal, who came out with the immortal line ‘what about spit?’ but Face was a surprise. He had a whole bag full of assorted and in some cases exotic condoms and that seemed to be it. No toys, no kinky accessories, and no lubricant. In a twist of reality, a couple of days ago when the question of past experience came up, Hannibal had admitted to experimenting on his own, but Face went bright red and found a patch of wall to suddenly become very interested in. Keen learner he might be, but he really had no idea...

Murdock made sure his fingers were nice and slick before rubbing the pad of one up against Face’s entrance. That got him a hot little whimper from the Lieutenant, and he grinned in anticipation. But his own pleasure could wait. First times were interesting things, and when you weren’t picky about the gender of your partner, you could, paradoxically, have two first times. Both of Murdock’s were typical teenagerly things - fast and unsatisfying and more than a little terrifying. He now had the chance to give his best friend, someone he loved passionately, a perfect first time. And Hannibal seemed to understand, because he didn’t let up his gentle stroking of Face’s upper body, even pressing a kiss to that beautiful blond head when Face whimpered.

Murdock eased his finger inside very carefully, moving it just into the grip of that ring of muscle, then pulling away and gently massaging, pushing in again, keeping it slow, never moving past the grasping muscle. Face seemed to be enjoying it, so Murdock kept it up as long as he could, this soft exploration, turning his wrist, swirling his finger - and Face really liked that judging by the mumbling sounds he made against Hannibal’s chest. Murdock glanced at Hannibal out of pure habit, and the Boss smiled softly, that same smile he always used to say ‘you can handle this, I trust you’. It sent a warm glow through Murdock, knew his answering grin was broad even as he pressed his lips to Face’s skin and pushed his finger in deeper. Kept on going to the second joint.

Face tensed. Both his lovers felt it; Murdock froze right there, allowing Face to adjust to the increased pressure, but here was something neither he nor Hannibal had seen in a while. Face was edging towards panic.

“Wait,” he pleaded quickly. “Don’t move, HM, please.”

“I won’t, baby, don’t worry. We do this at your pace. Tell me what you need.”

“It doesn’t hurt but... What if I can’t do this? What if I don’t like it?”

“Then we never have to do it again.”

Hannibal, he who proclaimed not to like foreplay and hadn’t once, before tonight, offered any intimate touches that weren’t below the waist, was running his fingers through Face’s hair, stroking his neck, thumb against the pulse point in Face’s throat, soothing and gentling and calming his boy. Murdock wanted to help, but couldn’t move, wanted to look to the Boss for advice again but this was Murdock’s plan. He could solve this.

He went for the lube again, squeezing a whole lot more out onto his hand, and gently removing his finger from Face, who shut his eyes tight against the sensation. Too rough, perhaps, not slick enough. Face really was one for his comforts, and he had used a lot of (Murdock’s expensive and hard-to-find) slick on Hannibal. So maybe what he needed was smooth and easy. Murdock sacrificed most of the rest of the lube to ease Face’s discomfort, rubbing gently at his opening again. And yes, there was that little tilt of the hips once more, the movement that told him Face liked what he was doing.

“Okay?” He murmured. “Got you nice and wet, Face. How’s that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s nice. Maybe if you...?”

Murdock didn’t need any elaboration. He slid his finger in again, just like before, and Face took it much easier this time. After a few moments, he even bucked his hips up into Murdock’s touch, and he took that as an invitation to push deeper once more.

It received a much better response this time, Face nuzzling against Hannibal and gasping softly, not tensing or asking Murdock to stop. This was good. If he could only show Face what his body was hiding from him, he reckoned his fears would evaporate. He slipped his other hand down to Face’s balls and rolled them gently, earning himself a low moan, Face rutting against the bedsheets and against Hannibal, who appeared to be getting a little flustered. His fingers curled against Face’s bare back, his eyes fluttering closed as Face rubbed up against him.

“Two fingers now, baby,” Murdock murmured, and Face nodded. The second went in more easily than Murdock expected. Face was definitely taking to this whole idea with enthusiasm, his lips seeking out Hannibal’s skin as his hips rocked back carefully against Murdock’s hand.

“Told you I’d make it good for you,” Murdock purred, pressing a kiss to Face’s spine.

“Mm, yes,” Face mumbled. “HM, please. A little faster, please-”

Murdock nipped gently as Face’s ass with his teeth, causing his begging to end in a yelp. “Take it easy, Faceguy, just trust me. I haven’t showed you the best bit yet.”

Carefully, Murdock pushed down as he drew his fingers out, curling them as much as Face could take at this stage, stroking slowly across his prostate. The reaction from Face was phenomenal; he pushed himself right up off Hannibal, let out a howl of pleasure and jammed his hips back against Murdock’s hand. Murdock laughed himself a victory laugh and did it again, sending Face sprawling back on his front, ass canted high in the air, forehead pressed against Hannibal’s chest - and the older man looked impressed too.

“Hold him down for me, Boss. Gonna stretch him a little more and then this wanton manwhore’s ass is mine.”

Face muttered something that might have been “what the hell did you call me?” but it was lost against Hannibal’s chest and pretty slurred anyway since Murdock had set up a slow, steady rhythm, stroking in and out, curling his fingers at irregular intervals. This couldn’t last much longer because Murdock couldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted to nail someone as bad as he wanted Face right then. All this powerful muscle and beautiful flesh before him, trembling and sweating and begging for his touch. Completely irresistible.

He didn’t warn Face before adding another finger, and received a little whine of discomfort when he did, but it wasn’t long before Face’s body opened enough to take it easily. Hell, he really was a fast learner. Murdock worked his fingers apart, stimulating Face as much as he could until he was enjoying it again, body arching up against Hannibal’s strong arms - but it looked as though the Boss was happy to follow orders in bed because he held Face down, just as Murdock had told him. Heh. Time to see if he could push that a little further. He reached for the lube again and shoved it over the sheets towards Hannibal, who, after all, had done little more than lie on his back so far - which was pretty fair since Murdock had mutinied against him.

He gave Hannibal his most predatory grin and said, “Give me a hand, Boss?”

Hannibal chuckled and flicked open the bottle as Murdock carefully withdrew his finger from Face and wiped them dry on the sheets. Then he pressed a kiss to the base of Face’s spine and slowly crawled up his body, nudging Face’s legs apart as he moved between them. Hannibal leaned forwards and they kissed over Face’s head, open-mouthed and a little desperate.

“Remind me to listen to your ideas more often, son,” Hannibal said as they parted. “We’ll make a tactician out of you yet.”

“Got one more idea I hope you boy’s are gonna like. Remind me to tell you a little later on. First I gotta finish Face’s education.”

Murdock took a moment to rearrange them slightly, encouraging Hannibal to slide down from the nest of pillows Face had piled up in their bed, and instructing Face to move over him, chest-to-chest. He watched them share a grin, and Hannibal bucked up against his Lieutenant, erecting sliding against erection. Oh yeah, that was a sight Murdock wouldn’t get tired of any time soon, but his body wasn’t going to allow him time to enjoy it. He moved up behind Face, and Hannibal remembered his task, squeezing the last of the lube out onto his hand.

“That’s okay,” Murdock assured him, “that’s plenty, and Face is nice an’ slick here. We’ll just have to pick up some more when we do a supply run.”

“Bosco’s turn to go shopping next,” Face reminded him, and all three of them broke into identical grins. Murdock’s turned a little vacant, however, when Hannibal’s hand closed around his cock, slicking him up, stroking quickly and eagerly.

“Woah, Johnboy, easy there,” he panted. “I don’t want to disappoint Face after all this.”

Hannibal looked a little embarrassed, but covered it well - very well. There was that creative streak that got them both into and out of so much trouble - he got a firm but gentle grip on Murdock’s balls and eased him forward, towards Face, squeezing and rolling just the right side of too firm. Okay, so tomorrow night, Murdock decided, Hannibal would get a lesson in hand jobs, but that was A* for effort right there.

Hannibal let him go, and Murdock positioned himself over Face, whose ass was presented at just the right angle thanks to Hannibal beneath him. He rubbed the head of his cock against Face’s hole, and got that same enthusiastic response, Face pushing back against him, though he needed to be sure.

“Okay, Face?”

“Yeah, buddy, I’m good. Give it to me.”

Murdock grinned. “Oh, you’re gonna get it, baby. Hold on tight to the big guy there.”

Face did, hands gripping Hannibal’s biceps, the pained expression on the Boss’s face betraying Face’s lingering nervousness. Murdock rubbed up against his friend, kissing his back and shoulders, murmuring reassurances until Face was as relaxed as he was going to get. Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, and Murdock lined himself up.

Murdock forced himself to go slow as he pushed into the beautiful body beneath him, listening out for Face’s reactions, delicious moans letting him know that Face was still very much enjoying himself. Inch by inch, he slid carefully forwards until Face shifted slightly, Hannibal’s hips bucked up in a completely autonomous response, and Murdock found himself buried balls-deep in tight, clenching heat. Face let out a little wail of surprise, and Murdock braced himself for a hasty retreat if necessary.

“Oh fuck,” Face moaned, “you feel huge, HM.”

Murdock allowed himself a smirk, and pressed a kiss to the back of Face’s neck. It was a little awkward finding a good position here - as experienced as he was with other men, he’d never been in a threesome before. That was an advantage Face had over them all, although his experiences were as the only male in the bed. Hannibal was taking a lot of Face’s weight right now, so best to get this moving fairly quickly, before he got squished.

He pulled back just a little, and eased in again. Face didn’t move, just buried his face in Hannibal’s shoulder, which was decidedly unhelpful. One more experimental little thrust got a far better result in the form of a distinctly pleasurable moan - and an echoing one from Hannibal as Face rubbed up against him. Murdock grinned, found himself a nice, slow, easy pace, and gradually Face became more responsive again, moving back to meet each down-stroke. Hannibal hitched a leg up, rubbing against them both, seeking skin contact, and Murdock ran a hand along the Boss’s thigh as he dropped quick kisses along Face’s spine.

“This is amazing,” Face breathed, his voice almost unrecognisable, low and heavy with lust. He lifted his head to kiss Hannibal’s neck, and the Boss’s head dropped back, baring his throat for Face to lick and nibble. Murdock could have burst with pride for his students, learning the pleasures of the flesh and specifically those bits of it that didn’t engorge on contact. While Face was a little distracted, he picked up some speed, pulling out further and pushing in a bit harder. Face gasped and arched back against him, the curve of his spine and his ass and his legs parting around Murdock a definite contender for the absolute best thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Face didn’t last long after Murdock found a good quick pace. He was over-stimulated and this was too new, and he shuddered apart beneath Murdock with a broken, choking howl, his body clenching tight around the solid length inside him. He dropped, panting, down against Hannibal, whose protective instincts overrode his libido, and Murdock found a big hand pressed against his chest.

“Hang on, Captain. You okay, Face?”

Murdock bit down on his own lip, focused on keeping himself still. The last thing on Earth he’d ever want was to hurt Face, and he’d probably be super-sensitive right about now, but Face nodded quickly, pushing himself up a little, bracing himself against Hannibal.

“Want me to stop?” Murdock asked.

“God no. I’m just... fuck, that was intense.” Face laughed, turning his head in what was an obvious request for a kiss. Murdock couldn’t deny him anything.

“Never thought I’d say this out loud, but I want you to come inside me, HM. Need to feel that.”

Hannibal let out a lusty groan at that, and Murdock figured it’d be the understatement of the decade to say he wasn’t exactly put off either. Hannibal’s hand moved up to stroke his hair, encouraging him now rather than holding him back, and Murdock let himself go, pounding into Face no more than a half dozen more times before he felt the irresistible swell of orgasm rising, his balls tightening, his toes curling, and Hannibal’s grip on his hair was doing something very interesting to him indeed - perhaps he had things to learn about himself as well, which was always very, very welcome.

Face groaned again as Murdock finally hit his high, and Face was right, this really was intense. His hips pistoned uncontrollably, pumping into Face, and he was fairly certain he was wailing something but could not for love nor money have told what it was. Maybe his lovers’ names, maybe something completely random, it didn’t matter. What mattered was Face pushing up to meet him, working him through it despite his own orgasm moments before, Hannibal murmuring some filthy encouragements with his hand still carding through Murdock’s hair, and the three of them collapsing in an exhausted, sweaty, sticky and mostly sated heap.

Murdock couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he pressed breathless kisses to the smooth skin beneath him.

“I can tick that off my list of things to do before I die, then. Nail Face’s ass - done!” The others chuckled, and he scowled. “You think I’m joking? I got a real list. I’ll show you later. You won’t believe some of the filth that’s on it. And when you’re done not believing it, you can help me cross it all off...”

“Sounds fun,” Face purred. His ass wiggled a bit, and Murdock pulled out, slowly, dropping down on Hannibal’s right. Face rolled off to his left, and Hannibal instantly wrapped a hand around his own stiff cock, stroking hard and fast.

“Is that fair?” Face demanded with a wicked smirk. “You shouldn’t be allowed to come again, boss. Least, not till we’re ready.”

“You just try and stop me, pretty boy,” Hannibal growled, arching his body and flexing his hips.

Murdock snuggled himself against Hannibal’s side and dropped a hand to help him out. That was the last straw for Hannibal, but Murdock’s eyes were on Face as the Colonel came - Face’s sleepy eyes grew wide again at the sight of all that thick seamen covering Murdock’s and Hannibal’s hands, striping across the Colonel’s belly, and Murdock smirked, dropped his head, and licked it right off both their skin. Face made a strangled noise in his throat.

“Okay,” he said, “I’m ready to go again.”

Hannibal settled himself back against the pillows and tugged both younger men down against him. “In a bit,” he said, once he’d caught his breath. “I want to hear about HM’s plan first.”

Murdock lit up at that. Oh yes! His plan. He’d almost forgotten he hadn’t told them yet.

“Well,” he said, “it ain’t exactly fair, sending Bosco out to buy us more lube and then not letting him play with it, don’t you think? After he’s gone to all the effort, and probably embarrassment too since we’ll be needing quite a lot from now on.”

Face and Hannibal exchanged a glance.

“He’s not interested,” said Face.

“Did you ask him?”

“No, but-”

“It was my assumption,” Hannibal admitted. “I knew you two boys were interested. I could see it. But not BA.”

Murdock shrugged. “I reckon he might be, given the chance. He’s deep, our Bosco, and he don’t show what he don’t want to show. Besides, he’s also hung like a -”

“I know!” Face yelped, suddenly sitting up. “I’ve seen him in the shower - Jesus. Yeah.”

“Doesn’t feel right,” said Hannibal softly. As always, his voice drew their attention, the two of them sitting up either side of him, looking down. “Three of us in here, one of us out there. It isn’t right. I don’t care what he’s got in his shorts, boys, he belongs in here with us.”

Murdock and Face nodded. There could be no disagreement with that, and no arguing with Hannibal even if they wanted to - they all knew what he could be like when separated from one of his boys.

“So the question,” Hannibal continued, in the same serious tone, “is whether we proposition him before or after we send him out for supplies.”

Face grinned. “And what other fun things we can add to his list.”

“So cruel, and yet so funny,” said Murdock, and pulled a pad of paper and a pen from under the bed. “I’ll start with six bottles of whipped cream and extra large strawberry flavoured condoms.”

“That could put him off. It’d put me off. We want him to join us, son.”

“Give me that, I’m the requisition officer.” Face yoinked the pen and paper and used Hannibal’s flat stomach as a writing desk. “I’m putting cucumbers, bananas and carrots.”

“Courgettes,” Said Hannibal, who had, apparently, conjured a cigar out of thin air.

“Nipple clamps,” said Murdock, grinning when they stared at him.

“Kinky, HM,” Hannibal murmured around his cigar. He stared at Murdock for a moment, then grabbed the pad from Face and tossed it off the bed. “Sod it. Let’s go ask him now.”

The room emptied in record time, three men tumbling off the bed and bolting for the door.

Ten minutes later, four men hit the mattress, and another set of clothes went flying.


End file.
